Death opens new doors
by The Dragon Twins
Summary: What if i told you when you die, you travel to a different universe? What if you had to challenge everything you ever knew? Then follow Hiccup and his journey through Remnant.
1. Prologue

"Come on bud, we have to go faster," a boy said as fire flew past him. The dragon he was riding just huffed slightly as if saying it already knew. They both flew into the clouds and the boy whispered to his best friend. "Alright, it's time to disappear." with that the black dragon sped up disappearing into the darkness. Lightening flashed revealing a huge greenish dragon. The duo shot past them and a plasma blast shot the giant beast in its wing ripping a hole in its skin. The mighty dragon roared with pain ass it struggled to stay airborne. Soon another shot hit its other wing. This time the dragon reacted by spewing fire all over the sky showing the vikings on the ground the battle at hand. The fire clipped the fake wing that the black dragon had on.

"Just a little longer bud." the boy said as they sped to the earth. The huge dragon started to dive after the. The clouds obscured their view and the boy narrowed his eyes. "Not yet bud, hold on a little longer. Soon they burst out of the clouds with the great dragon close behind. Its huge maw opened and gas started to form in its mouth and the boy was ready. "Now," He yelled and the black dragon flipped around shooting a plasma blast into the giant's mouth igniting the gas causing it to explode ripping its head apart. All three feel to the earth and the fire grew bigger surrounding them. The boy and his dragon tried to adjust and get away from the fire was too late. The great dragon's tail knocked the boy off and they both fell into the fire beneath both awaiting their inevitable death.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"So why are we here again," a blonde haired girl asked as they walked through a forest. The trees stood tall and strong as the branches swayed in the wind. The air was fresh and calm. Too calm if you asked her.

"If you listened to Dr. Oobleck you would know," a girl in white responded looking back at the blonde.

"I'm sorry, he talks so fast no one can understand him'" the blonde argued back

"Yang does have a point," another girl said. The bow on her head twitched slightly and she looked around. "Did any of you head that?" A girl in red stopped and strained to head anything out of the ordinary.

"I don't hear anything Blake," she said frowning slightly and Blake only nodded staying silent. As the four kept walking deeper into the forest they noticed a tree had snapped and fallen in the middle of the path they were on.

"Great, just great, how can we continue with this in our way," the girl in white complained as she looked mess in front of her.

"It's not that bad Weiss, we can just go around," Blake said as she started to walk off the path ignoring Weiss' complaints on how veering off the path was dangerous. Yang just walked after Blake looking around.

"Come on Ice Queen, where's your sense of adventure," Yang asked winking at her. The four soon left the path and stuck together so no one could split from the they walked they noticed the wreckage was a lot worse than they thought confusing them.

"It looks like something crashed." The girl in red said.

"Yeah, something big," Weiss replied nodding. Soon they came to a clearing and they noticed something in the middle. It was unmoving and completely black. They all looked at it puzzled on what it could be.

"Is it a rock," The girl in red asked as she tried to get a closer look. Soon the black thing moved and the girls jumped.

"Umm Ruby, I don't think rocks move," Yang said as she curiously stepped closer.

"Yang, get back here, we don't know what that thing is," Weiss whispered harshly but Yang didn't listen, she was curious, she had to know what it was that caused all that damage in the woods. It moved again and it's eye opened. The two looked at eachother for a while. It felt like the creatures Green eyes looked into her soul. "It's a dragon," Weiss said amazed as she looked over the black dragon. After Yang and the dragon stopped staring at one another it cooed and unfolded its wings revealing a teen boy curled up against the dragon passed out.

"I think it wants us to help him," Ruby said walking beside her sister.

"It would seem that way," Blake said nodding and pulled out her scroll. "I'm going to contact Professor Ozpin to tell him what we found, hopefully he doesn't flip out." as Black contacted Ozpin Yang walked up to the dragon and bent down holding out her hand. The dragon gently nuzzled her hand and she smiled.

"Don't worry, we're getting help," she sain and the dragon cooed again and closed its eyes as Yang pet him. The boy shifted slightly and mumbled a something she couldn't quite understand. After a few hours the sound of a bullhead could be heard and the girls breathed out but as the noise came so did the grimm. The girls looked around and Yang muttered curses under her breath as they started to draw closer. The dragon looked up and growled baring its teeth as if it knew they came to fight. He stood up and the girls noticed a saddle and a missing tialfin.

"Look, the dragon can't fly on its own." Ruby said looking at the dragon frowning softly. The dragon stood over the boy protecting him as the ursa and beowolves crept closer. Once they got to close the dragon shot a plasma blast easily killing a few and they stopped. The dragon then roared so loudly the girls had to cover their ears. The grimm then all ran away terrified of the black dragon.

"Toothless..quiet down…" the boy mumbled and the girls looked at eachother then back at the dragon.

"Toothless? What kind of name is that," Weiss asked and Toothless looked over at her and huffed.

"He seems to not care much for you Weiss," Blake said as she stifled a laugh.

And Weiss just glared at her. Soon the bull head was over head and Toothless growled at it covering the boy again. Yang seeing this gently placed a hand on him and he calmed down a little.

"It's okay, they're here to help, I promise," she said calming Toothless, yet he was still sceptical and didn't want the boy to leave his sight. The bullhead soon landed and the door opened and a man with grey hair, a cane, and a mug off coffee stepped out. "Hello professor." Yang said and he gave a small smile and his eyes went to Toothless.

"Dragons do exist, I thought they died off a long time ago," he said walking up to toothless causing him to growl lightly but soon perked up and he help out some grass. The man smiled and Toothless rolled over his tongue hanging out of his mouth. The girls stood there amazed on what happened. "Ah, so this stuff still works, to bad the name has been long forgotten, anyway, we should get him to Beacon, same with the dragon." the girls nodded and Yang picked up the boy and Toothless lazily followed. Once everyone was in (very tightly i may add) they took off towards Beacon. The only thought that went through Yang's mind was where did the boy come from, and who was he? As they got closer to Beacon the boy moved slightly and toothless looked up watching the boy, Ruby was trying to play with Toothless but he just laid there causing Ruby to frown and Blake to giggle at the younger girl's misfortune.

"It seems to me the dragon cares for the boy very much," Ozpin muttered into his scroll so the girls couldn't hear. A muffled womans voice then could barely be heard but Blake was able to hear her.

"But a dragon at Beacon? I normally don't question your actions sir but this is ridiculous." she woman on the scroll said. "You have finally lost your mind."

"The dragon is docile, it looks like the boy actually trained it." the woman groaned softly and then finally spoke back up.

"FIne, but if that thing so much as scratches a student, I'll personally kill it."

"Alright, alright, I understand, I'll see you soon." Ozpin then hung up and looked at the group in front of him. "This will make to be an interesting year."


End file.
